


Written On Your Spark

by saphire_dance



Series: Sparkbound [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, No War AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Jazz get's pulled over for speeding, but with a cop this cute giving him a ticket he can't bring himself to feel guilty.





	Written On Your Spark

“Are you aware of how fast you were going?” The enforcer was gorgeous. Shiny black and white plating, door wings to die for. And Jazz tried really hard to keep his eyes on those wings, so he could get a read on the cop, but also so he wouldn’t get caught staring at that beautiful bumper.

The enforcer’s wings flicked in what was that irritation, impatience? Oh, right he had asked a question. It was a classic trick question. He could say he didn’t know and the enforcer could write him up for any speed violation he felt like, or he could give a number and admit to speeding. Jazz wasn’t going to fall for it, though. “Yes, I know how fast I was going.” Too fast, but he’d promised Optimus he’d get to the temple in time for whatever big to-do was happening today. Hopefully, this wouldn’t make him too late.

The enforcer frowned, which was a shame because he had such a handsome face, and Jazz would love to see him smile. Maybe if he was lucky he could get a comm code along with whatever ticket he was about to get. “Perhaps you are not aware, but there has been a temporary low-speed zone set near the temple for the duration of the Prime’s visit. Your designation, please?” The enforcer tapped at his datapad, filling out the forms. 

Jazz gave a soft laugh. “I already know more about the Prime’s visit than I want to, but I didn’t hear about that. Designation ’s Jazz. Didn’t catch yours, though.” Jazz gave his best flirty smile. Once he was done helping Optimus at the temple he was hoping to see a little more of Praxus’s night life, and wouldn’t it be nice to have a local guide.

“Jazz?” The enforcer stopped typing, looking at Jazz as if he was seeing him for the first time. His door wings flared up and out on full display, something Jazz had never seen a Praxian do before. “Jazz,” he repeated again, the full inflection and sub-glyphs rolling from his lips. Jazz didn’t think he’d get tired of hearing the pretty Praxian say his name anytime soon. The enforcer put away his datapad and grabbed Jazz’s wrist. “You need to come with me right now.”

“Woah! Am I under arrest?” He did not have time for this today. Though, the enforcer was dragging him towards the temple rather than away from it. Maybe Optimus had asked for him to be escorted in. He hoped not, Jazz hated all the pomp and ceremony that came with being close to the Prime. 

The enforcer didn’t answer him, dragging him into the temple proper he only paused a moment for their optics to adjust before pulling him deeper into the temple. Apparently, Optimus hadn’t asked the enforcers to keep an optic out for Jazz. The enforcer seemed to not even notice the Prime and the numerous tabard clad priests surrounding him intent on unknown destination he was spiriting Jazz off to. 

Jazz waved at Optimus as they went by, suppressing a laugh at the flurry of expressions that crossed his friends face. Optimus broke away from the ranks of priests and stopped the enforcer from dragging Jazz any further into the temple. “Is there a problem here, officer?”

The enforcer almost growled at being stopped before he realized who was standing in front of him. “There is no problem, sir. But I need to speak to a Spark Oracle immediately.”

“You wish to know the name written on your spark?” Jazz was certain he was the only mech there that could hear the laughter hidden in the Prime’s voice. Optimus was never going to let him hear the end of this.

“I know the name written on my spark.” Jazz’s spark surged in its casing, understanding dawning in his processor. The way the enforcer had repeated his name earlier, reverent, every inflection and sub-glyph perfect, as if he had whispered the name a thousand times while he waited alone in the dark. The enforcer turned to look at Jazz, the look in his optics making Jazz’s spark pulse harder than ever. “I need to know the name written on his.”

The enforcer had never given Jazz his designation, but he knew it now with a sudden certainty. The name Jazz repeated to himself again and again since the priest had first whispered it to him in the tiny little temple in Staniz his creators took him to. A secret, a promise to himself that he was not alone, that there was someone out there waiting for him. Jazz twisted his wrist in the enforcer’s grip, taking his hand, and said the one word he’d been waiting his entire life to say to another being. “Prowl.”


End file.
